Story Of The Bottles
by Anonymous Insanity
Summary: One-Shot, based on a video from youtube. They were so close yet far from reach, the glass barrier that is their prison separates them from reach… until one fateful day that they are finally united.


Title: Story Of The Bottles…

Pairing: IvaGil…

Summary: One-Shot, based on a video from youtube. They were so close yet far from reach, the glass barrier that is their prison separates them from reach… until one fateful day that they are finally united.

Warning: Hmn… none really except for maybe the slight angst? But it's really just mild.

Xxx

He woke up one day to see a new added member to their 'family', the person was very pale, his hair even more so, like snow and his eyes, they were so red like polished garnet… and he couldn't find himself to turn his gaze away.

"Hi…" He greeted shyly with a small wave of his hand, turning soft violet eyes to meet vibrant red ones.

The pale boy merely nodded in response to him with a smile that was so sad he couldn't help but try to cheer him up.

"Hey, what's your name? I am Ivan." He said with a smile and sat closer to the edge of his glass prison.

The pale boy quirked a confused brow in slight confusion as if to say 'you're still talking to me?' but answered nonetheless. "My name is Gilbert, its nice to meet you Ivan." And he moved closer to the edge of his own glass prison.

Ivan merely beamed and Gilbert blushed at the simple happiness the other showed but returned the other's smile.

For days they spent their time conversing with each other. Day in and day out they would exchange knowledge about different topics, they would talk about their life before getting caught and imprisoned in their bottled homes.

Gilbert found out that Ivan used to live in a cold climatic place, where snow constantly fell and your breath would come out in small puffs of air. He also learned about Ivan's sisters, Katyusha, the oldest and Natalya the youngest.

Gilbert found that Ivan was fond of his sisters but was slightly terrified of his younger sibling, Natalya. As Ivan told him Natalya was very much obsessed with him and would sometimes resort to violence. Katyusha on the other hand was very kind and sweet, she was everything Ivan wanted as an older sibling and cared deeply for her that Ivan would never let anything happen to his precious gift that was given to him by her.

Ivan also found out that Gilbert had a younger sibling, Ludwig, but unlike Gilbert, Ludwig was not an albino, the younger was also much more responsible than the albino. Then Gilbert also talked about Feliciano, Ludwig's lover, 'The cute little boy that was full of spark and energy always bugging Little Lutz' Gilbert would say.

And Gilbert also talked about his friends, Francis and Antonio as well as his rival Roderich and his childhood friend Elizavetha.

They would talk about the little things like weather and food… and other such trifle matters. But to them it meant the world, every single second was spent with joyful mirth and happiness as they talked and had fun.

But it was also obvious that they were slowly feeling attraction for each other. Ivan would wake up early just to see Gilbert's serene sleeping face and stare for hours until the pale boy wakes up to which he would blush softly and stutter a good morning.

Then Gilbert would sneak small peaks and a soft bush would stain his cheeks whenever Ivan would sigh and say stupid things like your so beautiful to which he would stutter out that men should not be called beautiful, but a smile would always pull at his lips.

Ivan would always wonder if Gilbert's lips felt as soft as they looked, or wonder if the albino's skin is as smooth as silk. Then he would blush at his thoughts and avert his eyes.

Gilbert would notice and would blush but a smile would grace his lips as he would just silently stare back and wait for Ivan to notice him again.

They were falling.

No, they _are_ in love.

… But the prison, which they were encased in, was a big problem.

Gilbert kept searching for away out of his prison and tears fell down his cheeks as he sat far away from where he normally would sit, sulking and crying freely, his face turned away from Ivan.

Ivan frowned, feeling sadness for Gilbert's tears and wanted to comfort the other but he couldn't as he was encased and trapped in his own bottle, unable to escape.

"Gilbert…"

The pale boy just kept crying, refusing to answer to Ivan.

"Gilbert please…"

More tears.

"Gilbert!"

Then suddenly Gilbert's bottle was moved and lifted, startling the pale boy inside. "Uwah! What?" Gilbert cried in surprise and yelped when he hit the glass wall surrounding him as the bottle was tilted.

Ivan was surprised as well to see their owner tilt the bottle and toppling Gilbert over and into his own. He rushed over to catch the falling Gilbert into his arms and made a soft 'ompf' as the albino fell onto him.

"Gilbert?"

Gilbert raised his head and startled ruby eyes met bright violet ones. "Ivan…"

They were finally together.

Ivan could touch Gilbert and Gilbert could feel Ivan's warm embrace.

"Gilbert, I can touch you…" Ivan beamed and hugged Gilbert closer against him.

Gilbert smiled and lightly kissed Ivan's cheeks. "I know…" He whispered against the cheeks.

Ivan smiled and caressed the smooth pale cheeks. 'Ah, they are as smooth as silk.~' He thought and brought his lips against Gilbert's in a soft kiss.

"I love you" They whispered together and kissed once again.

They were together and that's all that mattered to them.

Fin~

A/N: Okay yes I know it's a bit crappy and short but its based off of a video I saw in youtube… so basically… yeah… xD I just hope you guys enjoyed it?


End file.
